One of the more popular types of mechanical locks is referred to as the pin-tumbler lock or pin-tumbler cylinder lock. Pin-tumbler cylinders are used in a great variety of locks including padlocks, door locks, automobile vehicle locks, and in specialty locks. This type of lock is so well known and widely used that a detailed description is unwarranted. Generally, the lock comprises a cylinder which receives a plug the rotation of which opens or closes the lock. The plug carries a plurality of pins that are slidably received in lateral passages. The pins are spring-biased to the closed position. The pins are of different lengths and, therefore, align with the open position only when the proper key is inserted. When the proper key is inserted, the pins are positioned so that they do not extend into the cylinder nor do pins mounted in the cylinder extend into the plug. In this position, and only in this position, do the pins permit rotation of the plug and, consequently, the opening of the lock.
Lock picks are also well known. Lock picks come in a variety of sizes and shapes and are useful for different kinds of locks. One of the more common kinds of lock picks is used for the pin-tumbler type of lock. One type of lock pick for the pin-tumbler type of lock uses a small flat tool with one or more projections thereon and a tension tool. As the tension tool is used to turn the plug, or exert a turning force on the plug, the pick is inserted into the lock and moved forwardly and backwardly along the plug pushing the pins up. By careful manipulation, the pins will align themselves to the open position and the tension will keep them in the open position until all of them are aligned and the lock opens.
Prior art lock picks have been known for a very long time and are known in a variety of sizes, shapes, and assemblies. Despite being well known in concept, prior art lock pick solutions either require a skilled user and significant manipulation of the lock, and/or damage the lock such that it cannot be readily reused after being manipulated. What is needed, therefore, is a lock pick solution that enables quick and effective manipulation of a tumbler lock by a novice user, while also preserving the lock to be rekeyed and reused after being picked.